Hola mucho gusto me llamo Liserg Diethel
by RinyLenKagamine99
Summary: Que pasaría perdieras toda la memoria en un accidente y solo puedes recordar muy pocas cosas?, bien eso le paso a Liserg y esta feliz con su vida hasta que viaja a Japón con sus amigos y descubre su pasado, que pasara?, entren y averigüen lo.


Rin: bueno mundo de fanfictionation

Len: aquí venimos con nuestro primer fanfic escrito y ya publicado en otra pagina

Rin: vamos a ver qué tal nos va con este fic en esta página ha sí que lo publicaremos, ese nota no?

Len: bien como siempre las aclaraciones son las mismas

Rin: Shaman King ni sus personajes son de nosotros y por alguna extraña razón nos da flojera poner el nombre de su creador

Len: tampoco es de nuestra propiedad Vocaloid y pasó lo mismo que arriba

Rin: sin más que decir aquí está el primer capitulo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: presentación, amigos y tiempo.<p>

Me llamo Liserg Diethel vivo en Inglaterra (Rin: Reino Unido, Gran Bretaña o como le digan) Londres junto con mis mejores amigos Rin y Len Kagamine (Len: si no podíamos faltar) ellos tienen dos tutores de los culés solo conozco a Kaito, creo que la otra se llama Luka o algo así nos conocimos raramente en un hospital, a mí me acababan de dar de alta y ellos acababan de llegar de hecho solo los conocí por Kaito. A se me olvida decir que perdí la memoria poco antes de cumplir quince años por eso estaba en el hospital, ahora tengo dieciséis pero los conocí cuando tenía catorce por qué no dure mucho en el hospital ^_^.

Flash back

Enfermera: seguro que no recuerdas nada?

Liserg: bueno recuerdo muy poco (Rin: trae la ropa de siempre)

Enfermera: que recuerdas?

Liserg: mi nombre es Liserg Diethel, tengo catorce años, vivo en Inglaterra, Londres y mi casa fue quemada cuando tenía seis.

Enfermera: solo recuerdas lo esencial, espera dijiste Diethel?

Liserg: si por?

Enfermera: la familia Diethel es rica investiga y podres verlo

Liserg: muchas gracias

Enferma: de nada-sonríe-

Iba saliendo de mi habitación del hospital cuando choco con un chico peli azul y ojos del mismo color.

¿?: Estas bien?

Liserg: si gracias

¿?: Como te llamas?

Liserg: Liserg, Liserg Diethel y tú?

¿?: Kaito, Kaito Shion

Liserg: Mucho gusto y que haces aquí?

Kaito: espero los resultados de unos gemelos

Liserg: son tus hermanos?

Kaito: no solo soy tutor de uno

Liserg: si quieres yo me quedo a cuidarlos

Kaito: enserio, pero si te acabo de conocer

Liserg: no importa si nos acabamos de conocer se ve que los quieres mucho, tanto como tu vida verdad?

Kaito: si

Liserg: esperas los resultados y te vas a tu casa

Kaito: bueno pero los cuidas, por cierto te los dejo por qué no se ve que seas malo

Liserg: gracias

Kaito: porque estás aquí tu?

Liserg: perdí la memoria y estuve aquí por cinco días

Kaito: perdiste la memoria, que paso?

Liserg: pues no recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo la luna y las estrellas des pues de eso esta borroso

Kaito: y tus padres?

Liserg: murieron cuando se incendio mi casa

Kaito y tu tutor?

Liserg: no tengo

Kaito: toma- le da una mochila amarilla con blanco (adivinen de quien es)-usa la para investigar donde vives, sí?

Liserg: gracias

Kaito: de nada

Enfermera (Len: es otra): señor

Kaito: si?

Enfermera: a los gemelos solo seles bajo la presión y serán dados de alta mañana

Kaito: gracias

Enfermera: quien se quedara a cuidarlos?

Liserg: yo

Enfermera: bueno

La noche entera me la pasa investigando donde vivo y cuando dieron las seis de la mañana al fin lo encontré.

Liserg: "a ya son las seis no me había dado cuenta"

¿? y ¿?: hola quien eres?

Liserg: Liserg, Liserg Diethel y ustedes?

?¿: yo soy Rin, Rin Kagamine

?¿: y yo Len, Len Kagamine

Liserg: a Len toma Kaito me encargo que te lo diera-le rntrega la mochila-

Len: gracias

End flach back

Desde entonses somos amigos, bueno de hecho somos casi hermanos. Vamos en la misma escuela y cuando queremos hablar nos comunicamos por medio de aviones de papel ya que los profes nos tienen separados, Rin y Len se la pasan en problemas por cualquier cosa "no importa qué pero siempre buscan la manera de meterse en problemas" eso es lo que siempre les digo. No sé donde viven, bueno si se pero no sé si es un departamento o si su casa es muy grande, en lo general cuando vamos a la escuela ellos van a mi casa pero a veces yo vio a la suya pero nunca he entrado pero ellos se la pasan en mi casa en las tardes o si no estamos en una plaza.

Ahora el problema es que ellos se regresan a su país natal Japón y yo volveré a estar solo pero estaré con ellos todo el tiempo que queda.

Rin, Len y yo ya tenemos dieciséis años y pensar que nos conocimos a los catorce, lo sé solo han pasado dos años pero lo sentimos como si fueran veinte años.

Rin: Liserg ya encontramos la solución para no separarnos, dile Len.

Len: ven con nosotros a Japón

Liserg: no, sería mucha molestia

Rin: no lo es, enserio

Liserg: y que hay de los gastos?

Len: no te preocupes lo tenemos todo arreglado

Liserg: seguros?

Len y Rin: claro

Liserg: jajajajajajaja

Rin: de que te ríes?

Liserg: de que son los mejores

Len y Rin: enserio?

Liserg: si, claro

No sé si es por ellos pero presiento que algo va a pasar. Tal vez no se porque creo que recuperare mi memoria en Japón.

Mañana será mi primer día con los locos o más bien dicho en la casa de mis amigos locos por fin sabré como es su casa o su departamento o lo que sea pero lo que se es que no será fácil vivir con ellos y mas porque me contaron que no solo son ellos y sus tutores sino que también amigos de Japón, bueno pero eso es lo que voy a pasar un día con ellos a menos que vivan con ellos también en Japón aun que no lo dudo, lo se les digo locos y yo también estoy loco pero eso es mi problema, ahora lo que me preocupa es empacar por que van a llegar por mí a las doce de la mañana dicen que para que mañana pasa mi primer día con ellos.

Ya son las doce y llegaron por mí a las once cincuenta y tres, llegamos al "famoso edificio" y resulta que eran departamentos. El departamento de ellos se veía chico por fuera pero era algo grade tenía tres habitaciones una era pera los chicos hay me voy a quedar yo, la otra era de las chicas y la ultima era mixta, tenía un baño, una cocina, una sala que tenia televisión, un combo, aun lado películas y un sillón per cuatro personas y un comedor en la cocina me va a ser difícil dormir en esta casa pero pronto me iré de mi amado país Inglaterra, debo de admitir que estoy ansioso ya que nunca he viajado(Len: si, simón). Ahí olvide decirles algo por fin conocí a la tutora de Rin, si era hermosa la tal Luka pero a mí no me atraían las mujeres si no los hombres, si soy homosexual y eso lo saben mis amigo Len y Rin, si al principio pensaron que me gustaba Len pero les explique que a Len lo veo como un hermano al igual que todos con los que viven.

* * *

><p>Len: que tal nos quedo?<p>

Rin: espero que les allá gustado y que dejen reviws

Len: si no habrá más de esto

Rin: bueno aquí pondremos unas cuantas preguntas, la de arriba no cuenta

Len: como habrá perdido la memoria?

Rin: recupera la memoria en Japón?

Len: porque habrán enviado a Rin y a Len hasta Inglaterra?

Rin: y ultima como será su ultimo día en Inglaterra?

Ciel: hasta que se dignan a publicarlo

Len: ¬¬

Rin: bueno antes de que pasa otra cosa

Los dos: bay y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
